


Out of Ketchup? How about some Mustard? What? You want Spaghetti?

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a spaghetti, Angst, Because I don't know shit about break upd, F/M, GIMME PAPYRUS, One fries, Only in the beginning thougj, Two condiments, Underfell, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: You can't blame no on else but yourself. You brought this upon yourself.But then this Sans from hell won't fuck off either.





	1. Papyrus is an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted again. Fk me.

"...i'm sorry...i just really can't see myself in a relationship, y'know." Sans muttered apologetically as you bowed your head. 

"..." You stood there silently as thoughts raced around in your head. 

_Why now?!_

_You fucking bonehead! I've been your girlfriend for three months and this is what..._

_....this is so frustrating!!!_

_Goddamit!_

Sans shuffled guiltily as your eyes started to tear up. "i...i know this is...selfish.." He explained. "but i thought that it would've been better to cut it off as soon as possible."

You grit your teeth, bring your hands to your face and wiping harshly to your tears. "Fine. I understand." You said, wincing as your voice cracked. 

He looked relieved when you said that but you could still see the guilt in his eyes. "...you should hate me." He said.

You shook your head. "That'll just make me bitter and too fucked up. I'll never be able to forget you completely." You sighed. 

Silence filled the air as you two stared at the opposite directions. Both thinking of what to be done next.

"look, (y/n) i'm so sorry that it has to end this way." He said, sounding so sincere.

You guess that's the reason why you came to accept this so easily anyway. Sans makes stupid decisions. But he does it because that's what he think is best.

But it's not his decision anymore. It's time for you to make your own.

Are you gonna pursue this?

Or are you gonna accept this?

\- heh.

"I'm not the determined kind of a soul anyway." You mumbled to yourself, wishing that your trait is determination instead of patience.

You pat the scarf around your neck. A habit you do everytime you're in distress. "Just give me time and don't show your fucking face to me next time." You mumbled, glaring at him slightly before turning around. 

"okay." You heard him answer as you left.

Two hours has passed since the breakup and you're here, sitting beside a tree in a park. You're so stupid. Because this is the tree where you confessed your feelings to him.

You stared fondly at the tree of your memories. Ignoring the pain on your soul as a thought entered your mind.

_You and him are not together anymore._

This is your fault to begin with. Right from the start he told you that he's not really a relationship kind of guy. That he doesn't want any more responsibilites. But you pushed it anyway. Begged him to atleast try, hoping that you'll make him to be able to fall in love with you too.

Well look where you ended up.

Just like the beginning. Only broken and more stupid than before.

But it's fine. This is life.

You just need time. And more of those time to yourself. To think. You can't think right now. You're too emotionally fucked up to think rationally. 

You maybe not be determined but you're patient enough to get through this. 

_But how the heck can you move on if you live in the same house as Sans?_

Fuck my life.

* * *

When you got home it was past 8. A time when Sans already ate his dinner and already confined himself in his room. 

You were greeted by Papyrus who's oddly more quiet than usual.

You stared at him at him as he ushered you to the kitchen after leaving your shoes on the doorway. 

"Here human. Let me just reheat the food." He said as you plopped down on the chair. Him grabbing something from the fridge and putting in on the microwave. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Your eyebrow raised suspiciously. "What's going on Papyrus? You rarely make hot chocolate during dinner."

"Er..." He fiddled with his scarf as he avoided looking at your eyes. 

So that's where you got the habit from. 

"I've read somewhere that ice cream and sweets can make you feel better."

He knows. That's the only explanation.

You smiled slightly in appreciation. Oh how you love your best friend. Always helping you when your in need.

"But! I can't give you ice cream yet." He said as he took out the plate and placed it infront of you. "You're gonna lose your apettite." He said as he started to prepare the hot chocolate.

"Thank you Papyrus." You sniffed as you started to eat your dinner. Spaghetti as always. "You're the best."

He looked at you quietly before nodding. Grabbing the now finished chocolate and sitting down next to you. "Anything for my best friend." He said, smiling brightly as he clank his teeth on your forehead, his own version of kissing you.

You made quick work on the spaghetti. Only noticing now how hungry you are. When you stood up to clean up the dishes he stopped you with a hand.

"It's still quite early, (y/n)." He said. "How about you go watch a movie while I clean up and then I'll join you after?"

You pondered silently. You really want to just sleep away the day but...on the other hand...Papyrus is the best cuddler.

You nodded, smiling at him. "Okay. Lemme just change in my pajamas."

You ignored Sans' room as you walked past and entered your room. You tiredly changed to your pajamas, throwing your laundry at the basket next to the door.

When you got back to the living room, Papyrus was already there, sitting on the couch and surrounded by a huge blanket. The tv was on but it's on the news channel.

"(y/n)!" He beckoned excitedly. "Cuddle with me!" 

You made a cat meow noise and jumped on his lap, instantly getting swallowed by his blanket until only your head is shown. All the tension left your body as you melted in his comforting embrace. 

"What do you suggest to watch?" He asked, flicking through the movie channels as you watched on.

You yawned. "Anything but romance." You mumbled as you snuggled closer 

He flinched slightly. "Okay...how about this one?" He asked quietly as he changed the channel again.

....it's cinderella. The old animated version.

"...er..." Papyrus fidgeted nervously.

You chuckled, grabbing the remote out of his hands and placing it beside you. "It's fine. It's been a long time since I watched a fairytale anyway."

His eyes lit up with happiness and relief. "Okay!"

And thus the two of you spent the cuddling, quietly singing along with the movie. With Papyrus making quiet complaints of the evil stepsisters. 

Sweets and chocolate may help you with sadnesss but a caring best friend is what you all need.


	2. Puppyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for that comment.
> 
> I know that I tend to leave things unfinished. As bad as it is. 
> 
> So I need someone to keep me in line? Remind me that I need to stop lazying around.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three days since THAT happened but it feels so surreal... It's like I'm numb right now._

_I'm afraid that when reality hits in I'm going to be overwhelmed..._

_Heh. Guess it's a good thing I have Papy by my side huh?_

_Bless Papy and his outrageous suggestions. I don't really know if writing my thoughts in a diary would help me though._

_Whatever, its not like having a diary would kill me anyway._

_Atleast this way I can make myself be occupied and distracted from thinking of-_

_Oh I forgot. Another suggestion from Papy. He said about me to not say or think about HIS name._

_So we dubbed him HIM. Atleast until mentioning his name doesn't make me just go silent and brooding for the rest of the day._

_Well that's all I could write today. So I guess see ya next time whoever's reading this (me, obviously)._

_P.S. Papy is such a cool dude._

_P.S.S. It sucks to be outside right now. Everyone's just keeps on asking why I'm not with HIM._

* * *

You closed the small notebook, slumping on the chair and sighing deeply. "...what now?" You mumbled as you stared at the ceiling blankly.

You could hear the muffled sounds of pots clanking down below. Looks like Papy's not making spaghetti again. 

You actually kind of missed it. Just a little. Eating spaghetti for a week straight is just...eugh.

You love spaghetti of course. You just need something else that is not pasta.

You glanced at the wall clock. 5:46 p.m. 

You flinched as suddenly something banged on HIS' room.

"fuck...!" 

"Brother is everything all right up there? Did you fall down the bed again?" Papyrus shouted from below.

"yeah! i'm fine bro! just accidentally hit something, that's all!"

"Okay!"

You stood up, stretching your arms and sighing as your joints creaked satisfiyingly. You're already finished your assignments a while ago and nothing left to do. 

"Guess I'll just go and bother Papy again..." another clanking sound. "...or just watch t.v."

Grabbing a small pillow from your bed, you left the room and went downstairs, ignoring HIS' door as you walked past.

"Hey Papyrus." You greeted, smiling slightly as you entered the kitchen, seeing him busy stirring something.

"Oh (Y/N)!" He smiled widely, waving a hand at you. "Finally decided to stop lazying around yes?" He teased as he returned to whatever he's doing.

You snorted, plopping on the chair and placing the pillow down for you to lay your head on. "Mmnnot lazy..." you mumbled, watching him move.

Its weird to see him without his trademark scarf on but after a  **little** accident during Undyne's cooking lesson that caused his scarf to catch fire, he decided to put his scarf away for the future lessons. 

Which actually stopped officially when he and Undyne ended up burning the ex-queen's kitchen down.

You giggled to yourself, hugging the pillow. 

Papyrus stared at you suspiciously. "Is something funny?"

You stick your tongue out at him. "Just remembered how sad you look when Mrs. Dreemur reprimanded you and Undyne."

"Ah!" His cheeks lit up orange in embarassment. "Please don't remind me of that."

You giggled louder. "Like a kicked puppy." You teased.

"Nyeeeehhh...!" He pouted. "That's it." He harrumphed. "I'm ignoring you." 

"Aw no." You whined. "Papyyy...~"

"Ignoring..." Papyrus said outloud as he opened a cabinet and took out the plates.

"You want puns?" You asked.

"IGNORING." He replied, louder this time. Turning his non-existent nose at you haughtily as he prepared the table.

"I love you...~" You sang in a childish voice.

He staggered, almost dropping a pot of steaming soup on himself. He glared as you snickered, smiling at him apologetically. 

He huffed, placing the rest of the food down. He squinted his eyes at you warningly. "No eating before everyone's at the table."

You mock salute. "Yes sir! Wait- I thought you were ignoring me."

He stilled again before making a weird cute noise, turning around and stomping out the kitchen.

"I wuv u." You teased again, grabbing the pillow and putting it behind you to lean on instead. 

"Ignoring!!!" You heard him shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little kickstarter to get things going again.
> 
> (For me)?


	3. Pssst. He likes honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi I'm hungry right nao.

'Ahhh that insufferable coy minx!' Papyrus thought, a pout on his face as he stomped to his brother's room.

"Brother? Sans?" Papyrus called, knocking loudly on the door. He listened curiously as Sans answered with a stuttering 'coming, bro!'.

He didn't even make a knock-knock joke. 

Not that he would notice of course. The Great Papyrus doesn't notice something as uncool as puns.

Definitely not!

With hurried footsteps the door opened, showing Sans, who's always present grin is somehow strained(?). 

Papyrus frowned worriedly. His brother looks stressed. "Sans you look more tired than usual. Are you doing something strenous again?" He chided. 

Back in the underground he didn't know Sans' hope. The only way for him to do so is to confront Sans in a battle, which Sans vehemently refused to do so, even if it's just a mock battle or either Sans tells him himself which he didn't.

When Frisk slipped out the secret of Sans' hope Papyrus was hurt.

All those days when he would practice his bone attacks with Sans came back to him horrifyingly. The times when he would huff angrily as Sans dodged every attack he threw and him telling Sans to stop dodging.

What would've happened if Sans  _didn't?_

Papyrus soul pulsed in pain. He would've whooped happily for actually hitting his brother, too late to notice the dust in his brother's place.

Papyrus shivered, wrapping his boney arms around his battlebody, not noticing as Sans said something before stopping to stare at him.

"Papyrus? Bro?" Sans asked.

Papyrus blinked, snapping out of his darkening thoughts. He quickly stood straight, looking like he wasn't curled up just a second ago.

"Sorry brother! I got lost in my own thoughts for a second!" Papyrus apologized, grinning at him. 

Sans stared at him silently before nodding. "If you say so, bro." He grinned back as well. "So what does my cool brother need from me?"

Papyrus huffed, gloved hands on his pelvis. "Dinner's ready you bonehead! Do you know what time it is?! It's 6:16 p.m!"

"Whoops." Sans shrugged dismissively. "Sorry Paps!" He winked. "I just lost something in the thoughtrnado."

Papyrus tilted his head. "Well you could look for that later. We can't keep the food waiting--" he froze. "Did.you.just..." he narrowed his eyes at him.

Sans' grin widened smugly."I what?"

Papyrus let out a screech, stomping his boot. "BROTHER THAT WAS LAME!" 

* * *

You jumped as you heard the familiar screech of Papyrus, followed by the also familiar stomping.

You smiled. 

Its good to know that even during this drama, he and Papyrus is treating each other normally.

Just like the any other days. 

A minute later Papyrus entered, cheeks puffed out, followed by...him.

You ignored the tug in your chest as you looked away, opting to look at the food infront of you. 

"Time to eat!" Papyrus cheered as he sat down.

You smiled at him awkwardly, silently nodding as you dig in.

Silence filled the room as you three ate, except for the constant chatter of Papyrus. You tried to reply as normally as you can but it's just really hard with him around.

You could see that Papyrus is trying his best to not make things as normal as it can be.

When Papyrus decided that you're more than ready to bolt away, (with the way you keep looking around and how your fists keeps on cleching.) He decided to focus on HIM instead.

"So brother what have you been up to these past days?" Papyrus inquired.

You zoned out as soon as he answered.

Some words registered in your brain like "machine" and "alternate" and how "it was just for the sake of curiosity"

When you've finished your plate, you quickly stood up, dirty dishes on hand and cleaned them on the sink as quickly as possible.

With a nod and a smile of reassurement for Papyrus you hightailed it out the kitchen and straight to your room.

You closed the door with a sigh, leaning on it as you stood there silently.

"Happy thoughts... Happy thoughts..." you chanted, closing your eyes determinedly. "Think of the students. Think of Papy. Think of...." you went silent as you remembered something.

You quickly opened your closet and reached for your bag. With a small smile you grabbed your lucky rock and held it with both hands tightly.

"Please absorb my sadness away." You murmured.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Monday!_

_I hate Mondays like any other person. If only I could have the chance I wanna know who invented Monday and have a serious talk with them._

_Normally HE would just teleport me straight to school but that's obviously not gonna happen. So Papyrus, my savior, told me that he'll drive me to school instead._

_I feel like such a bother to him. I should really do something too!_

_Maybe I could bake a cake for him? He likes sweet things doesn't he? Even if he always deny it. The way his eyelights just lit up everytime there's a sweet in his vicinity is pretty obvious._

_Spaghetti-flavored cake? Ugh hell no._

_Maybe Undyne knows what Papy likes._

_Next time I get a chance I'll ask her. For now I need to go._


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" You panted as you stumbled next to an impatient Papyrus, who's standing next to his car. He tsked disappointedly at you.

"Oh stars, (y/n), you're already tired from that?" He shook his head. "That's not good! You need to exercise more!"

You wiped the sweat of your forehead, glaring at him and pouting at the same time. "You know I don't have time for exercising."

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus answered loudly, opening the passenger door. "If you don't have time then you just have to make time!"

"Thank you." You smiled in appreciation as you climbed in the shotgun seat before making a whine as he closed the door firmly. "And what do you mean by make time?" You asked, watching him as he went around and climbed in next to you.

The car rumbled to life as he turned the ignition key. He grinned, lifting a (gloveless) hand at you. "It means you have to stop wasting your time." He replied, flicking you on your forehead.

"Excuse me!" You answered, outraged. "I always do something productive when there's a chance." You grumbled, opening your handbag and grabbing a comb. 

He raised a brow, but didn't look at you as he drove off. "By something productive do you mean by spending your days off in your bed, doing Asgore knows what on Internet?"

You froze, a blush exploding on your cheeks. "T-That's a different story!" You squeaked as you shakily combed your hair.

Now that got his attention. He looked at you for a second, confused. "Why are you blushing?"

"I-IT'S N-NOTHING!" You shouted persistently, hoping that he'll drop the subject.

Oh god you wish a hole would open up in the car and swallow you to nothingness! Of all the things you and your best friend could talk about it just has to be about!

"No!" You cried, slapping your cheeks and shaking your head. "Nonononono!"

Papyrus could only drive awkwardly as you continued to die in shame for the rest of the trip.

In the end you managed to hold yourself together, even if you avoided staring at Papyrus, or even if there's still a small blush on your face.

"Well this is it!" Papyrus smiled. "Goodluck on your studies!"

You smiled back. "Thank you Papy! Goodluck on catching bad guys!" You said as you leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Bye bye!"

"Nyehehe! Goodbye friend!" Papyrus grinned, patting you on the head as you exited the car and started to walk towards the gate of your school.

Before you entered though you turned around and gave a small wave at him before running inside.

He watched as you disappeared into the crowd of other students, ignoring the others who curiously looked at him as they passed by. 

He slouched, hiding his face on the steering wheel, as his skull brightened in color orange. 

He shivered, clutching the steering wheel tightly. "Nyehehe..." he chuckled quietly, a goofy grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck he's so adorable! ASDJGKXJDN!


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

He didn't know how long he stayed there, just giggling. The other humans probably think he's going crazy.

He rubbes gingerly at the left-side of his ribs, where his pounding soul is placed. He could feel it pulsating eratically. 

He chuckled again, before shaking his head, making a serious face. "That's enough! You still have a job to do!" He said outloud, glaring at himself through the rear-view mirror.

Then the image of you kissing his cheek popped up again.

"Nyyehhh!" He grumbled, annoyed, as his skull glowed orange again. "Why do I feel so weird?!" 

He thought of calling Sans and asking him but...

But then his eyes saw the time. "AHHH! I'M LATE!" he shrieked, eyes dilating in panic as he hurriedly backed out of the parking area and drove off.

-

Right on time.

Papyrus sighed as he entered the bathroom and changed into his uniform. "I can't believe it!" He said to himself. "I spent 30 minutes just boondogling there!" 

He stilled as he saw his reflection on the mirror. There's...

He smiled gently as he touched the barely noticeable pink mark on his cheek. His soul pulsed brighter in response to his lightening mood.

"Ah..." Papyrus blinked. "But it would be unprofessional if I keep it." He murmured disappointedly as he turned on the tap and let the water flow through his phalanges before and then raising it to his cheekbone.

He took a deep breath, starting to wipe off the edge of the mark. 

He looked around the bathroom warily, as if thinking that there would someone spying at him right now.

With hurried motions, he brought out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of his reflection, making sure to focus the center on the mark, before putting the phone back in his pocket.

He grinned, satisfied, as he washed the mark away before leaving the bathroom to attend to his duties.

-

Papyrus was in a middle of his lunch break when his phone ringed, his brother's name on screen.

"Greetings brother!" Papyrus greeted happily as he answered the call.

Loud crashes answered back.

"p-p...aps!...the---r-.. ac--i-DEN--T!!" 

Papyrus frowned worriedly, his soul pulsing in fear. "Sans?! What's going on?!"

"DON'T!---! ---...ome!---" 

An explosion.

"FUCK..!" 

Papyrus stared in horror as the call ended abruptly. He stood up, the chair making a loud screeching noise that alerted his other coworkers.

One of them stared at him, confused. "Is everything all right, Papyrus?"

"I have to go!" Papyrus said, frantically running out of the cafeteria. 

"Wha-! Papyrus but you still have your patrol shift!" 

 


	6. Seeing double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something feels off today.

"Oh stars no!" Papyrus cried as he drove the corner and spotted his house.

"No no no No NO NO!" Papyrus screamed as he jumped out of the car and rushed towards the burning house. Shoving past the curious and horrified crowd.

"Sir please step back!" A fireman grunted as he blocked Papyrus. "It's not safe!"

"My brother!" Papyrus growled as he tried to manuever around the man, but the other firemen joined as well. "I NEED TO CHECK IF HE'S SAFE! PLEASE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed, desperately.

"Calm down sir!" One of them said as they started to hold him down, while the others worked on putting the fire out. "Stop!"

"SANS!" 

"PAPYRUS! SANS IS FINE!" One of the neighbors shouted.

Papyrus stopped, looking behind him to see an elderly woman, looking at him sternly. "Sans...he's fine?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes dear." The woman answered, taking his hand reassuringly and dragging him away from the havoc. "They're right here."

"Oh thank stars!" Papyrus cried, a relieved smile on his face as he saw his brother, covered in soot but looked fine nonetheless.

"Sans you're alright!" Papyrus shouted as he jumped on him and hugged him tightly. 

Sans' eyelights shrinked in surprise. "p-paps?" He stuttered. "w-what are you..." he coughed. "...doing here?"

Papyrus sobbed as he cupped Sans' cheeks, looking at his face for any injuries. "Thank stars...thank stars!" He chanted, orange tears streaming down his face.

Sans shocked face softened, patting one of Papyrus hand. "i'm sorry bro. I must've made you so worried."

Papyrus hiccuped as he hastily let go of Sans to wipe away his tears. "Please don't leave me..." 

"Hey hey bro...shhh...i'm not going anywhere." Sans cooed softly. "Something as a simple fire like this wouldn't get rid of this bag of bones." He joked.

Papyrus shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. "This is not the time Sans."

Sans shrugged as he grunted, lying back down on the stretcher the paramedics placed. "I'm sorry bro..." he apologized, eyeing their burning house guiltily. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't..." he trailed off, sighing deeply.

Papyrus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. As long as everyone's safe!"

"Fucking stars what am i going to do to fix this mess?" Sans said, coughing again.

Papyrus hovered over him worriedly. "You need to take a rest, brother." He said softly, placing his hand on Sans' skull. "This accident must've taken a toll on you."

Sans sighed as he closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth that Papyrus is giving off, feeling the familiar magic as the pain in his bones dulled to nothing. "I...need to tell you something first, paps..."

"What is it?"

"Something happened before the accident..." Sans started. "Remember about my theories on alternate universes?"

Papyrus nodded. "Yes, I remember." He looked down at Sans. "Did your machine work?"

Sans grimaced. "yeah..."

"for fucks sake just tell him already you pussy!" Another voice growled.

Papyrus jumped at the sudden interruption while Sans, on the other hand, looked irritated. "I'm getting to it already, ya fucking prick." Sans growled back.

Papyrus watched with wide eyes as another skeleton stumbled next to them, also covered in soot. "W-Who?"

The skeleton in black, grinned at him. Making him look intimidating with his sharp teeth. "Nice to meet'cha, pal." He tilted his head. "My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."


	7. hey mama~ ♡♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you sit on sugar?
> 
> I know that pick-up line already.
> 
> ...Oh ♡ I wonder if you taste as sweet~

Papyrus stared at 'Sans', looked at his brother and then stared at 'Sans' back again. 

A whistle from the firetruck blared throughout the whole neighborhood. Looks like the fire has died down.

Papyrus shifted before standing up with a smile, ignoring the way his brother glared suspiciously at 'Sans'. 

"I am the Great Papyrus! It is a pleasure to meet you...Sans?" Papyrus replied, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

'Sans' grin widened at the motion, amusement filling his ruby eyelights. "hehe. The Great Papyrus huh?" He drawled, looking at him up and down. "you look like a pansy." 

"Hey watch it, buddy." Sans said, blue eyelight flaring warningly as he stood up, gripping Papyrus' uniform for leverage.

Papyrus laughed, ignoring the insult. "And you look like if Sans decided to visit Hot Topic!" He answered. "You look really scary!" He complimented.

'Sans' shrugged, silently puffing in pride with his compliment. "Eh my boss is way cooler and scarier."

Papyrus placed a hand on Sans shoulder, in an effort to keep his brother from attacking this...another version of him. 

"which reminds me..." 'Sans' grin suddenly turned into a scowl, surprising both Sans and Papyrus. "...what the fuck is your problem, huh?!"

Seeing a scowl on a skeleton who has the same face of his brother...

Sans growled. "What the hell do you mean?"

'Sans' cracked his phalanges, stepping forward until he's face to face with Sans.

Papyrus watched worriedly as the two sized each other up. Surely they won't fight, right?

"You fucking took me from my universe suddenly you asstwat. What's your deal?!" 'Sans' growled. 

"It was an accident." Sans answered. "I just wanted to see if alternate universe exists. Not drag you here."

'Sans' shook his head, putting his hands inside his jacket. "Well then fucking take me back. Boss' gonna kill me if he founds out that I've been missing for a day."

Sans looked away. "I can't."

'Sans' growled. "What do you mean you can't?!?!"

"Brother?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

Sans sighed. "The machine that I used to open the portal got destroyed when the explosion happened."

"Fucking great!" 'Sans' laughed histerically. "Just fucking perfect."

Papyrus sighed as he stared at them before staring at the what's left of their house.

...his eyes widened as he remembered something. 

"Oh no!" Papyrus cried outloud as he took out his phone. "I need to tell (y/n) about the accident!" 

"What now? Genius?" 'Sans' drawled irritatedly. 

"I can build the machine again but it'll take time." 

'Sans' growled under his breath before shrugging. "Whatever. Just finish it as fast as possible."

"Don't tell me what to do." Sans answered before turning to Papyrus, who's busy ringing somebody. "paps?" he called out.

A click and Papyrus put the phone on loudspeaker.

_"Papy? What's up?"_

'Sans' tilted his head, looking at the phone curiously. 

While Sans himself froze.

"Ah (y/n) there was an accident." Papyrus said, straight to the point.

 _"Accident? Did you get into an accident? Are you okay?"_ your voice asked in worry.

Papyrus smiled slightly. "No. No ahh...Sans..." he coughed, capturing the attention of his brother.

Sans sighed, looking away for a second before taking the phone from Papyrus. He took a deep breath. "...(y/n)?"

The line went silent except for the sound of your breathing.

_"...Sans?"_

"ah I might've accidentally set our house on fire.. ?" Sans grimaced.

 _"...you what?"_ you asked skeptically.  _"are you joking with me right now?"_

Sans was about to answer when another bony hand grabbed the phone away from hos grasp. "What the he--"

'Sans' grinned as he looked at the caller name. "You're (y/n)? Huh?" He drawled, staring as the taller skeleton frowned at him while the other him stared like a deer staring at headlights.

He snickered. 

_"Who is this?"_

"I'm you're new **house** mate sweetheart~"

  _"...Housemate? Why did no one told me about this?"_

"Because your ex is an idiot, love." 'Sans' said, licking his sharp teeth as you let out a groan. 

_"...I'm coming home. Sans if you're listening right now, you better have an explanation for this or else i'll beat your bony ass up."_

'Sans' eyes lidded as his grin widened. "Oh you can beat me anytime sweetheart." He whispered to himself as the call ended.

A blur of blue is the only warning he got before his soul turned blue and he was slammed down.

 **"why** **did you do that?"** Sans said menacingly as he used his magic to take the phone away from his grasp.

Papyrus himself is torn between stopping his brother from further hurting 'Sans' but for some reason...some other voice is telling him to...

"Sans no! Stop it!" Papyrus said as he grasped Sans' hand and pulled it back, breaking Sans hold on 'Sans'.

'Sans' chuckled, looking like he wasn't affected by the attack at all. He got in a more comfortable position on the ground and looked at the two skeletons in mirth. 

"whacha mean eh? I just wanted to see who's this (y/n) you keep muttering about in your sleep." He drawled.

Papyrus straightened in shock, looking at his brother who rolled his eyes. 

Sans grabbed the phone and gave it back to a confused Papyrus. "listen here. (y/n) is important to me and Papyrus." He grumbled. "You do anything to her and I'm sending you straight to a bad time."

'Sans' scoffed, red eyelights flaring angrily. "You know that your threat would just push me to mess with her more, don'cha?" He grinned. "At first I'm not really interested...but seeing you get all bothered by it. Heh."

He stood up, wiping the dirt of his jacket. He tilted his head, grinning wickedly at Sans. "How long do you think would it take for me to make her realize I'm the better Sans?"

Sans narrowed his eyes. "She's not stupid. Fuckboi."

'Sans' grin turned more wickedly. Enough to creep Papyrus out. "But I bet she's really frustrated. If you know what i mean." He winked. "And I'm sure you're too much of a pussy to actually do it. So I think why not let her experience what it feels to be in the  **bone zone**."


End file.
